Momento incomodo
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: ¡¿Como maldita seas habian llegado a esa situacion!- ColdCoffeeShipping, yaoi.


Hola, traje otro fic de Pokémon, creo que es el primer ColdCoffeeShipping en español que hay y personalmente no tengo idea de por que se llama asi XDD

Advertencias: He notado que en el fandom de Pokémon hay muchas historias hetero y actualmente no hay nada de yaoi, al menos lo que yo he notado, asi que si no te gusta el yaoi no creo que te guste este fic, quisiera evitar comentarios hirientes hacia mi, por favor u.u y si te gfusta el yaoi, pues ¡Bienvenida(o) seas! :DDD

Pareja: ColdCoffeeShipping (BarryxPaul) nada fuerte ^^U

Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Momento incomodo**

¡¿Como maldita seas habían terminado en esa situación?!

El rubio apretó los ojos con fuerza por el impacto, pero en especial sus codos y brazos, los cuales utilizo para evitar caer de lleno sobre la persona con la que había chocado al tratar de escapar de una bandada de Starlys que intento atacarlo después de interrumpir en su zona de descanso. Pudo haber utilizado a su Staraptor para vencerlos, pero él nunca fue de los de reflejos rápidos, al menos no en situaciones como esas. Recuerda haber corrido un largo tramo por el bosque de ciudad Veilstone hasta que sintió su cuerpo chocar contra otro lo cual lo llevo de lleno al piso. Al menos eso sirvió para que los Starlys se fuesen de largo abandonando sus intentos de lastimarlo.

Suspiro, pensando en multar a la persona que tenia debajo, hasta que se dio cuenta que TODAVIA estaba encima de una persona a la cual prácticamente tacleo.

Barry se alarmo y miro a la persona debajo suyo, percatándose de, primero, era un chico, segundo, era al parecer de su misma edad o quizá menor y tercero, que este chico aun trataba de superar el dolor que sentía tras la caída, bueno, después de todo este choco toda su espalda con el suelo.

Pensaba en levantarse y ya, pero quedo petrificado al ver de quien se trataba "el chico".

- Paul...- murmuro sin salir de su sorpresa.

¡Perfecto! Lo que le faltaba... primero casi es asesinado por unos pokémon tipo volador y ahora resulto que está en una situación embarazosa con la única persona con la cual SI le importaría si se humillaba o no frente a ella.

Y definitivamente esa era una situación humillante e incomoda...

Volviéndose aun más incomoda en el instante en que el peli morado abrió sus ojos después de tratar de apaciguar el dolor en toda su columna. Al inicio, el notoriamente más bajo, se sorprendió por la cercanía, pero después recupero la compostura y miro al rubio de intensos ojos naranja con el seño fruncido y una expresión de rabia, muy común en él.

Paul lo aceptaba, si reconocía al chico frente suyo, pero también recordaba que incluso se le había hecho más irritante que Ash en la liga Sinnoh y está claro que por la situación en la que ahora estaban, lo repudiaba más que antes.

- Quítate...- murmuro el peli morado de ojos negros de forma acida, como tratando de evitar el saltarle encima y reventarle el rostro de un puñete.

Y ese fue el momento donde Barry se dio cuenta que ya había pasado como un minuto... y él no hizo nada más que quedarse viendo a Paul con cara de idiota.

- ¡Yo... lo siento!- prácticamente grito el rubio, haciendo un rápido movimiento para sentarse en el suelo, aunque solo alcanzo a arrodillarse ya que un sonido de dolor lo detuvo.

- ¡Ah!- un corto grito fue escuchado de los labios de Paul, lo cual alarmo aun más al más alto, quien ya noto que fue lo que causo aquello.

El reloj de su muñeca izquierda se había enredado con el cabello de Paul.

El de ojos negros se sentó en el piso inclinando un poco su cabeza para evitar un fuerte jalón de cabello, lo cual era casi imposible. Barry trato por todos los medios de no jalar muy lejos su muñeca, lo último que quería era lastimar a Paul.

- ¡Yo... de verdad lo lamento, Paul!- volvió a casi gritar mientras hacia un ademan de tratar de desenredar el morado cabello de su reloj, pero un manotazo alejo su mano.

Si... Paul estaba realmente molesto.

- En serio que eres un idiota- le dijo rabiado el más bajo mientras el mismo trataba de quitar su cabello del reloj, cosa que era muy difícil cuando apenas si podía verlo.

El rubio se sintió una mierda tras oír eso, de todas las persona, nunca le hubiera gustado que fuera Paul el que le dijese esas palabras. Él sabía que llegaba a ser muy tonto e impaciente en varias ocasiones, pero como a muchas personas, no le gustaban cuando lo trataban de forma tan grosera. Claro que hubo gente que lo llego a tratar así, el mundo no es rosa, pero no sabe porque, pero que el peli morado le diga aquellas cosas crueles, pero ciertas, lo llenaba de un sentimiento de vergüenza, tristeza e ira al mismo tiempo. Trataba de convencerse que era por la admiración que sentía por el más bajo, pero estaba empezando a dudar sobre el verdadero motivo. Y piensa eso porque ahora sus mejillas están rojas por el contacto que las manos de Paul llegan a hacer con su mano izquierda, en un intento de desenredar el cabello y parece ser que Paul no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en el rubio.

- ¡Ngn!- un gemido de dolor se escucha de parte de Paul cuando Barry movió ligeramente su brazo al sentir, de nuevo, el roce de las manos de Paul.

Aunque parece ser que el peli morado aun no logra liberar su cabello del reloj.

- ¡Quédate quieto imbécil!- le dijo el más bajo y Barry termino por fruncir el seño.

No creyó que existiera otra persona más impaciente que él.

- ¡Ya basta!- dijo con firmeza mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la muñeca izquierda del más bajo, alejándola de su reloj, lo cual provoco que Paul levantara la vista hacia el rubio- solo te estás lastimando mas, no puedes simplemente jalar tu cabello, tienes que DESENREDARLO- resalto la última palabra, pero se sobresalto al sentir su mano izquierda rozar la mejilla derecha de Paul debido a que su reloj estaba atrapado aun- Esto...- de nuevo sus nerviosismos se pusieron al máximo al ver la nueva posición que adquirieron.

Parecía como si estuvieran a punto de... de...

- Entonces desenrédalo tú- la voz del peli morado lo saco de sus pensamientos, se notaba que ya estaba más que cansado por la situación y en lugar de hacer todo mas largo, mejor terminar de una buena vez.

Barry, aun atontado, asintió. Soltó la muñeca de Paul y se dispuso a hacer lo pedido, aunque con una mano se le haría complicado.

...

Pasaron unos minutos y el rubio se sorprendió a sí mismo por su paciencia, paciencia que lo ayudo a desenredar el morado cabello de su reloj con mayor facilidad.

Al separarse Paul sobo el lado derecho de su cabeza con suavidad, su cuero cabelludo debió haber resultado muy dañado después de todo eso.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos antes que Paul se levantara y siguiera con su marcha fuera del bosque.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto por pura inercia el más alto mientras se levantaba del piso y sacudía sus pantalones.

- Esta anocheciendo- dijo sin más el más bajo para seguir con su camino, sin siquiera mirar a Barry.

El rubio llevo su vista al cielo y... efectivamente, el cielo ya estaba naranja casi pasando al tono oscuro que adquiría cuando se hacía de noche.

¿Y ahora que hacia?

La única idea que su mente pudo procesar fue seguir a Paul.

Y así hizo.

- Fin-

* * *

Espero que els halla gustado este pequeño fic ^^

Esta es mi pareja favorita y si les gusto el fic, pues, reviews son bien recibidos: Quisiera saber su opinion :D

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
